entervoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Dolly Dandellion
Dolly Dandellion, better known in Void City as just Dolly, was an innocent creature. She is from a species known as the pikin, which resemble that of a rabbit with a large, puffy, squirrel-like tail, and can walk or run on both two feet and four feet. After her death, she revived as an angel and is currently living in the Girl Power Mansion. 'History' ''Early Life'' Born in a pikin village known as Hollycove Village, located in the depths of Hollycove Forest, Dolly was the second child of Reath Dandellion (b. January 6, 1972) and Saloma Dandellion (b. December 18, 1973). Her brother, Renny Dandellion (b. September 7, 1998) is their first child and always keeps a good eye on Dolly; if she were to get into trouble of some sort, it’s Renny’s responsibility to protect her from any kind. ''The Attack of Hollycove Village'' Several months later, the village was immediately savaged by a pack of wolves and nearly all of the pikin folks, even the children, were either killed or eaten. She and Renny hid in a nearby underground shelter under her father's orders, waiting for the terror to end. Many hours have passed, and dawn started to light up through the forest. Dolly and her brother walked out of the shelter only to stumble upon what was left of the village, as well as Reath mourning over the body of Saloma, who never made it. Reath and his two children rushed out of the destroyed village and through the deep woods, reaching them to a long wooden bridge. Before crossing, Reath gave Renny his blade, the Escal, and swore to him to protect his sister if anything were to happen to Reath. After Renny and Dolly had crossed the bridge, Reath was left behind as the pack of wolves slowly started walking towards him on the bridge. In order to keep the wolves from reaching Dolly and Renny on the other side, Reath cut the rope supporting the bridge and fell to his doom along with the wolves. After the tragic death of their only parent, Dolly and Renny ran off from the scene and out of Hollycove Forest where they would find a place to stay. Three years have passed, and the two pikin children managed to find a home; a tree house in the middle of a vast meadow. ''The Runaway Pikin'' As the years passed, Dolly and Renny started to get older. Dolly couldn't remember anything from the village incident as she was at such a young age during the time. Rumors suggested that Renny tried to hide the death of their parents from her, stating that they were still alive out there somewhere. Either way, one night both siblings got into a big fight that lead Dolly to run off into the woods. She never returned home since then. It is not known yet about what ever happened to Renny, or if Renny ever took action into this, but it is known later on that Dolly would forgive him for this. ''The Events of Void City'' After many days of wandering lost from land to land living on berries, water, and less shelter, an exhausted Dolly made it into a place she claimed she has never seen before outside the forest; a place that people call Void City. There, she met a little teddy bear named Mr. Squishington, whom Dolly nicknames 'Squishy'. After a little conversation, it started to pour, and Dolly and Mr. Squishington ran under a restaurant awning for shelter. At this touching moment, their friendship was formed. Not much was known that night, but eye witnesses state that Dolly accidentally stumbled into oncoming traffic just to save a chipmunk out in the road, and Mr. Squishington pushed her out of the way, sacrificing his own life after getting run over by a semi-truck. No one knew what happened to Dolly after the incident until the next day, when Dolly entered Void City Park and gave the saved chipmunk a new home in a tree. ''The Unexpected Tragic Death of Dolly'' On June 25, 2006, Dolly entered a stadium, which during the time was holding the first round of the annual Speed Death Tournament. There, she met Fik, also known by his stage name 'Hot Chick'. Dolly and Fik had a discussion together out in the grounds, with Fik shocked to see a innocent little girl place in the arena of death. Fik worried of the 'horrors there were to come' towards her, so in order to let that happen, he had her close her eyes, and unnoticeably gave her a quick and painless death by blasting her head off with an explosive punch. Fik then took off his cloak and covered her dead corpse, sworn that he would avenge her throughout the tournament. This battle became the talk of the city as it was all over the news and people mourned over the death of Dolly. The stadium that was holding that battle was closed after the end of the tournament and was instead turned into a memorial site in memory of the little girl. A statue of her can be seen in the arena grounds, placed where she once laid dead. ''Revival and Girl Power'' Somewhere in 2008, Dolly was mysteriously revived to the real world as an angel. Given these new abilities such as flight using her new angel wings, she also gained immortality from this as she is unable to age past 5 years of age. During the time of the first Month of the Dead the same year, she joined the group known as Girl Power and officially became a magical girl thanks to the help of group member Milly. She is currently living in the Girl Power Mansion along with other members of the Girl Power group. In her new life, she has made a couple of new friends along the way. The first is a boy named Thomas, whom she first met at the ice cream shop Jimmy's during Free Ice Cream Day. The boy was homeless and penniless, and sadly missed out on the free ice cream after the shop closed its doors for the day. Feeling bad for the kid, Dolly went and consoled him and shared her ice cream for his. They became quick friends after that. The second is Leviathorah, contestant of the 2007 King of Monsters Tournament and since long dead. During the third Month of the Dead, Dolly discovered Levi in a forest while she was looking for berries. Upset thinking that the monster had taken her berries, she then realized that Levi was injured with a splinter on his paw. Dolly helped and removed the splinter, relieving Levi for the pain. Levi became grateful of the girl and Dolly decided to bring him home and make him her pet from now on. 'Non-Canon History' ''The Spirit of Dolly'' In the Hot Chick battles during the death tournament, ever since Fik killed her, he has been haunted throughout his remaining life by Dolly’s spirit. The first to see this was when Fik was fighting against Fragile, in which Dolly appeared through his blinded eye singing a lullaby to him. This resulted in Fik to break out of Fragile’s body he was being crushed in, and launched a powerful fire attack against the glass enemy, bringing it to its death. After death, Fik appeared in the Underworld during the Speed Resurrection Tournament, where he spotted upon Dolly’s spirit again across the street, and for months now he has been running through the dark world chasing after her, with no luck in catching up. She was then seen in Fik’s last-known comic where his then-revealed split-personality (inside of a dream) brought her up in very bad condition, with her head sewed together from her neck. The comic then ended with Dolly’s spirit asking the spirit of Ji Kei if she wants to play. 'Comics' ''Void Battles'' [http://entervoid.com/index.php?action=comic%3bid=1209 Hot Chick vs. Dolly] Battle Ended: June 25th, 2006 Winner: Hot Chick '' * Jackster went through a week from hell trying to get his entry done and ready. Due to real-life issues, he managed to get only the lineart finished, however he didn't have the time to color it in. * Jackster made Hot Chick too aggressive in his entry * M.E. Charm's entry for this battle inspired Jackster to improve his writing skills. [http://entervoid.com/index.php?action=comic%3bid=1227 '''Dolly vs. Mr. Squishington'] Battle Ended: July 23rd, 2006 Winner: Dolly * Dolly's last battle under the active status. * This battle takes place the day before the Hot Chick vs. Dolly battle. * This battle was immediately put into action 2 days before the voting of the Hot Chick vs. Dolly battle could finish up and declare the winner. Jackster wanted to have one last battle in EnterVOID with his soon-to-be-deceased fighter, and chose Mr. Squishington because both of them 'fit together very well'. * The arising of this battle sparked some controversy at the time by several Voiders, complaining that fighters that are going to be dead soon don't deserve to battle an active fighter. Thankfully, this battle (as well as a couple more) were allowed to be made. * Unfortunately, Jackster ran out of time making this comic, so he ended it with yet another cliffhanger. A Beyond Battle has been planned, but no date has been announced as of yet. [http://entervoid.com/index.php?action=comic%3bid=1920 Dolly vs. Milly] Battle Ended: November 6th, 2008 Winner: Dolly * Dolly's first battle under dead status * Ever since Girl Power was established, Jackster expressed interest in having Dolly join the group and turn her into a magical girl just for kicks. When the Month of the Dead happened, the original idea was that Dolly was to be a member of Girl Power only for the whole month, then she would be taken off the group after that. Unfortunately, that never happened and Dolly stayed in Girl Power even after the Month of the Dead ended. * Originally, Dolly was to fight Tammy and Sammy in order to get into Girl Power, but Corny wasn't available to fight at the time. The battle was switched over to Milly instead. [http://entervoid.com/index.php?action=comic%3bid=2933 Tekka and Wynn vs. Nutty the Squirrel and Dolly] Battle Ended: November 5th, 2010 '' ''Winner: Nutty the Squirrel and Dolly * Jackster joined this tournament at the last minute after forfeiting another OC tournament he was in at the time. * When the first round started, Jackster was having trouble thinking up a story for this battle, including how Dolly and Nutty would cooperate together. He almost gave up on the battle and stated that 'all of these stories look like something Nutty and Dolly would write'. Jackster immediately liked the idea of that, and the typewriter and the characters' writing skills became the driving force of this battle and the next two battles in the tournament. * Dolly taking advantage of everyone in her story is a reference to a story Jackster wrote when he was 8-years-old, where he placed himself and his sister into the story fighting against space aliens. Nutty doing nothing but whine in Dolly's story was also a reference to the story where his sister would do nothing but panic until Jackster's me-character would take action. [http://entervoid.com/index.php?action=comic%3bid=2969 Hakeem Washington and Carlo Baskins vs. Nutty the Squirrel and Dolly] Battle Ended: November 26th, 2010 '' ''Winner: Nutty the Squirrel and Dolly * Originally, Dolly was not only going to show off her magical girl powers in her story, but she was going to be human in it as well. Then Jackster expressed interest in drawing Dolly as a 18-year-old anthro, and the idea was changed to that instead. [http://entervoid.com/index.php?action=comic%3bid=2995 Nutty the Squirrel and Dolly vs. Estrella D' Muerte and Kaisho Ponbiki] Battle Ended: December 17th, 2010 '' ''Winner: Estrella D'Muerte and Kaisho Ponbiki * Jackster was grateful that he lost in this battle not only because of Ponbiki's magnificant entry, but because he couldn't think of what to do for the next round. * Jackster stated that had Christmas wasn't just around the corner at the time this battle happened, he wouldn't know what to do for this battle as well. * Jackster also wanted to make this Christmas-themed just so he can practice rhymes. [http://entervoid.com/index.php?action=comic%3bid=4363 Dolly vs. Leviathorah] Battle Ended: November 5th, 2012 Winner: Dolly * The idea for this battle dated back in 2009, when Jackster showed interest in making Leviathorah Dolly's pet. Unfortunately, Jackster was in another battle during that year's Month of the Dead, so the idea was shelved for the next one. * When the 2012 Month of the Dead happened, Jackster wanted to have Dolly battle with Con's character Morrow Stone, but was unable to contact him. Nina then suggested that he could battle her instead, which then re-sparked the 'Dolly's pet' idea he thought up in 2009. So he cancelled the then-pending Dolly vs. Morrow Stone battle in favor of this one. * Because he had so many ideas for this battle, he was unable to mash them into one storyline. So he instead gave each story its own page. Category:Character Category:Magical Girl Category:Dead Category:Female ''Other Comics'' Sweetness Comes in Strawberry From the Void Anthology book * Originally suppose to be Dolly's intro comic. * Also originally, the Void Anthology submission was going to be a different Dolly comic that would have been up to 50+ pages long. Since Jackster realized that he wasn't going to meet the deadline in time, he shelved the comic and replaced it with this story. * It took a month through March to finish the comic. * This was going to have a vintage 60s comic book look to it with washed-out halftones and everything. This was later scrapped in favor of flat colors. * Jimmy's Free Ice Cream Day is based off of Ben & Jerry's annual Free Cone Day. Category:Character Category:Magical Girl Category:Dead Category:Female